The active matrix organic light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as AMOLED) is used in a new generation of display apparatuses. The pixel unit of traditional pixel array consists of three sub-pixels of red, green and blue. However, the pixel array design of the current AMOLED tends to reduce the number of sub-pixels. Therefore, an individual pixel (also referred to as a pixel point or pixel unit) of the pixel array no longer consists of three sub-pixels of red, green and blue.
The pixel array shown in FIG. 1 is a pixel array in Delta arrangement, whose line cycle is 2, and column cycle is 3. The pixel of the pixel array may be composed in different manners such as red, green; red, blue; or green, blue; and the like.
As well known, only three primary colors may compose all colors, but two colors cannot compose all colors. So, when displaying an image actually, one pixel will “borrow” another color from its adjacent pixel to compose the three primary colors, i.e., it needs pixel compensation to display the image.
The pixel compensation algorithm used in the existing display method of the display apparatus is a “method of borrowing light from the adjacent pixel”. That is, in horizontal and/or vertical directions, each pixel unit and the adjacent pixel unit share the sub-pixel of the color that they do not own themselves, to achieve an effect of white-displaying collectively. The specific steps of the “method of borrowing light from the adjacent pixel” are as follows.
In the following introduction, R′ is an actual gray value of a certain pixel in a picture to be displayed, R″ is a gray value that should be displayed by the corresponding pixel in the Delta pixel array, and R is a gray value displayed finally in the Delta pixel array.
Taking a pixel Pixel (2,2) in FIG. 1 as an example, the pixel only includes two kinds of sub-pixels G and B, the missing red color R′ (2,2) may be displayed by red color R (2,1) in the adjacent left pixel and 0.5 RReal of red color R (2,3) in the adjacent right pixel.R″(2,2)=R′(2,1)+½R′(2,3)
Because the area of R is 1.5 times of the area of R′, the gray value of R may be reduced by 1.5 times when acquiring the same display effect.
                    R        ′            ⁡              (                  2          ,          1                )              =                            [                                                    R                ′                            ⁡                              (                                  2                  ,                  1                                )                                      +                                          1                2                            ⁢                                                R                  ′                                ⁡                                  (                                      2                    ,                    2                                    )                                                              ]                ×                  2          3                    =                                    2            3                    ⁢                                    R              ′                        ⁡                          (                              2                ,                1                            )                                      +                              1            3                    ⁢                                    R              ′                        ⁡                          (                              2                ,                2                            )                                                      R      ⁡              (                  2          ,          3                )              =                            2          3                ⁢                              R            ′                    ⁡                      (                          2              ,              3                        )                              +                        1          3                ⁢                              R            ′                    ⁡                      (                          2              ,              2                        )                              
However, using the display method of prior art based on the above compensation algorithm, the obtained image quality is shown in FIGS. 2-5. As can be seen, there are technical problems such as blurred image edges, poor saturability and so on in the above display method of the prior art.
Besides, using the display method of prior art based on the above compensation algorithm, it cannot distinguish and deal with different situations where the display apparatus is applied, for example, an application mainly displayed in words and an application mainly displayed in images, thus cannot obtain satisfactory display effects.